The Dr. Susan Love Research Foundation is dedicated to the eradication of breast cancer through prevention. The ability to access the lining of the milk ducts where breast cancer starts has provided us the extraordinary opportunity to develop a new model for risk detection and prevention of breast cancer, much like the Pap smear for cervical cancer. In an effort to nurture this growing field of intraductal research, the Foundation initiated a biennial international conference. The goal of the meeting is to facilitate collaboration among researchers, provide history and context to new researchers and to grant pilot money to those wanting to explore this approach. The growth of the conference mirrors the growth of the field from 30 attendees in 1999 to 110 in 2003. International representation has included the United Kingdom, Italy, Germany, France, Japan, and China. The Foundation plans to host the 4th International Symposium on the Intraductal Approach to Breast Cancer on March 10-13, 2005. We anticipate more than 150 clinicians, researchers and advocates from throughout the world will meet in Santa Barbara, California. The purpose of the conference is to: 1) gather experienced and new researchers together to describe their experiences, to share their findings and to stimulate ideas related to the intraductal approach; 2) develop multidisciplinary and cross disciplinary collaborations, and 3) provide pilot grants to further stimulate new research using the intraductal approach. Every effort will be made to include experienced researchers who will start the conference with a short history of the intraductal approach. This will be followed by presentations from current researchers who either have published or are funded to do research in the field. General topics will include biomarkers, proteomics and genetic analysis of breast ductal fluid, technical aspects of fluid analysis, clinical applications of ductal lavage and the anatomy and physiology of the normal breast. In addition, grant applicants will present their proposals before the whole conference in order to gain from collected wisdom as well as to allow a critical evaluation by the peer review committee. Grants will be awarded at the end of the conference. We have found that this program design is most effective at increasing collaboration and ensuring that the research being done has the best chance for success.